Silver Lining
by Naikiki
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is returning...Uchiha Sasuke is still gone...Who is this girl being beaten on? And what is going to happen in the Sophmore year of Academy no Konoha? [AU Naruto fic. MP NaruSaku. SP SxT, KxH, IxC, NxT. Only half of first chapter up.]


As two slender fingers gripped the corner of the page, they turned it to reveal another long page of listed names and photographs. Pictures. Names. It was obviously a yearbook. A pair of jade eyes stared at what was left of her eighth grade class. So many people had left, and now that they were in their sophmore year, two years after this book had been published...Naruto was coming back. Though the girl with bubbly pink hair hadn't the slightest clue why he had to transfer to another school for two years, she was just happy he was coming back. That kid...he was her best friend. Ever since her love had gone as well.

At that a hand came to Sakura's mouth as she closed her eyes and felt the usual tears that came when she read that page in the back of the book. Uchiha Sasuke. He was close to the back, since it was alphabetical. And ever since he moved away because of distaste of her school...She had troubles dealing with it. But alas, that was the past.

Haruno Sakura brought the hand from her mouth to wipe at her tears, slowing her breathing to calm into a simple and normal rate once again. Her smile came back as she saw Uzumaki's name. Atleast she was getting one friend back...

"Sakura..?" The teenager's head turned around to spot her mother's frail frame leaning in her door. "You're going to be late, honey."

"Yeah," Sakura nodded, closing the yearbook and sliding it back under her bed. She pushed herself off the red comforter, and grabbed her jacket off of her computer chair. A backpack was slung over her shoulder and a hand smoothed out the wrinkles in the vibrant blue skirt of her uniform. No, it wasn't the first day of school. It was actually close to the end. Around March. They got out in May.

Sighing, she put on a smile, even if that wasn't exactly what she was feeling. Naruto may have only been transfering back for the rest of the year, but atleast he was coming back. Unlike others.

As she smiled to her mother, she closed her jaded eyes and slipped out the front door. A fresh burst of spring air blew through her hair, causing the spiked ends to tangle up slightly. All it took, however, was a run-through with her hand, and it was good as new. Sakura made sure her hair was easily fixable, ecspecially at it's short length. A red headband held her bangs from her face and she gave a sleepy yawn. As she reached the end of the road, she waited for the bus to stop by. She really didn't feel like walkng today.

* * *

Aqua hued orbs stared past platinum bangs as the young girl leaned her head against the window. Her hair was in its normal ponytail, and she had that usual light makeup. But for some reason, her fingers were clasping and untwining in her lap atop her blue skirt. Her mind was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the pink haired girl sit down next to her. It took a moment before she heard her name and broke free of the holds of inter-reality.

"Ino?" The young blonde turned her head to the left, blinking a moment before shaking her head and giving a smile. "Ah, sorry Sakura...Just was kind of thinking..." Her voice trailed off as she stared out the window of the bus once again, watching the moving scenery.

"..." Sakura couldn't really do anything, and even if the girl next to her was almost as close to her as Naruto, and had been a friend much longer, she never knew what she was thinking. That was because Ino hid her feelings and her true thoughts behind a mask. And it took a lot to get past that. Sakura sighed and put her backpack between her feet. It was going to be a quiet busride.

Well, she thought that until there was a thud, and everyone on the bus turned around to see another blonde girl in the aisle, obviously having been shoved over a seat or two. Her boyfriend was glaring at her, then shifting his gaze along the audience to make sure they turned back in their seats. The violet haired boy gave a 'hmph' and sat in his seat, the girl in the aisle closing her eyes tight and bringing the back of her hand to her side where there would obviously be a bruise. Even if she was honestly the toughest girl in school...And a senior...She would never fight back to that boy Seima.

Her cerulean eyes gave a sharp glare to everyone who was still looking before pulling herself into the seat with Seima again and staring at the ceiling. Her eyes shortly closed as the viscious boy began whispering heavily to her, it evident he was gripping her arm despite it not being able to be seen.

Sakura bit her lip and turned back around, Ino having not payed any attention. Her eyes were focused on the tube of lipgloss she was applying to her lips. She was trying not to pay attention for a reason. It was none of her business...and Seima had been her boyfriend at one point in time. Not anymore, thank god, but at one point, yes...And it had been horrible. The boy was truly a ladykiller. He'd swoon them, then take them over.

Closing the tube, she put it in her purse and yawned behind her hand, avoiding Sakura's eyes and lightening the heavy air around them. "I heard Naruto is coming back today."

"Oh," Sakura smiled, turning back to the frontas they pulled into the school parking lot. "Yeah, he is."

"That's good. It's a bit boring watching you sulk," Ino stuck her tongue out at that, gaining a giggle from Sakura. They stood as the bus stopped, and began heading down and off the vehicle of transportation. The platinum haired girl hopped off the last step, winking slightly as she quickly regained the role of Miss Popular. Sakura chuckled, rolling her eyes as she stood beside her and headed through the doors of Academy no Konoha. The highschool where drama has no limit.

* * *

_Mkay, since I have not been able to find a SINGLE Naruto highschool fic that satisfies me(Actually, I've almost grown to hate them all.), I am going to start this one out and see how it goes. This first chapter is extremely short since I have to head off to another house soon, and I want to write out the plot before I continue, since I just came up with this on the spot. As a matter of fact, this is only half of the first chapter, so soon I will throw the second half up. Enjoy what you have so far though. And I promise it wont be really cheesy. Like most of them._


End file.
